Stain
by TheAnomally
Summary: REVISED! The B.A.U receives a new case just in time for Samhain. Is it just a killer or something more?
1. Chapter 1

Stain

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one except my extra characters.

-- INTRO--

A young man screamed in the dark; it echoed around the room.

A male voice purred. "I cast you back to the devil's side, spawn of evil."

The shadow on the wall in the shape of a held hammer rose then made a swift decent. It rose and fell several times striking the stake he held in his other hand. He hunted evil that dared to lurk among people. His mission was set in stone, and soon he would have his real quarry. His work was not yet done, reaching into his bag he pulled out the rest of his implements. The tools of his trade, had been passed down through his family for ages.


	2. Sunrise

REVISED!!! I made some changes added in some much detail, and hopefully will be cutting down on the rampant confusion of this whole little tale. Thanks to those who helped and commented!!!

-- SUNRISE –

"_Monster is a creature with no light, and no balance. This creature is pure evil. Balance is what gives one the capacity for mercy_." Unknown.

The members of BAU sat around their desks talking about the up coming Halloween activities. Some would go to costume parties; others would go trick or treating with their kids, and few of the agents had no plans. Morgan was trying to talk Reid into going to a party with him, the young genius declined several times. Reid liked All Hallows Eve and had even put little creepy nick knacks on his desk as decoration. Morgan knew in time he would wear the kid down, soon he'd help the kid wrangle in a little Halloween honey. Soon Hotch came through with a new case, and the B.A.U team was off on another mission.

The jet was flying high, heading north to the state of the latest crime.

"What do we know?" Hotchner asked as he stood in front of everyone.

The team sat around the small jet; pictures from multiple dump sites flashed across the screen. The bodies were pale and bruised, some more then others. Bodies with the same traits in death had been found across multiple states, so this made the case federal. The BAU team members; Hotch, J.J., Elle, Morgan, and Reid looked over the numerous case files. Agent Gideon was on a vacation; no doubt in his cabin off in the woods. Bodies had been found impaled, decapitated, and buried in shallow graves.

Hotchner stood at the lead, "They calling this one, um well they don't know what to call this, due to the obvious. Bodies are found with these main similarities."

"No abductions and the victims had no signs of sexual trauma." Elle added.

Morgan looked at the pictures. "There are defensive wounds, so the victims were able to fight back. "The unsub just clearly over powered them." Morgan finished.

Reid was looking over the files; his mind recorded all the items found at the dump site. It was like reading a work of fiction. Bodies buried face down, staked, decapitated, and stuffed with an assortment of silver, and garlic. There was no blood to test for drugs or alcohol since it too had been cleared away. Friends and witnesses who saw the victims' last verified high quantities of substance intake at clubs and/or parties by the victim. The torture sites were found later; usually stumbled onto by workers, or others. By that time, all the evidence had been compromised by the elements and the vermin. There was on definite similarity all the victims were dressed in a gothic or pseudo-vampire type way.

Reid piped up. "Do we know what happened to the heads?"

He was thinking perhaps they were taken as a trophy.

"The heads were burned on site; it was discovered later what was being done to the heads. The killer attacks his victims in the day time; usually in the early morning." Hotch supplied. "Last body was found just outside the Hartford area." Hotch said.

Reid looked wide eyed. "A day time killer?"

Morgan leaned forward. "This is a lot of brutality; it takes time, and concentration. How can no one have heard or seen anything?"

"We'll soon find out, or we won't." Hotch said. "J.J., Elle, and I will go meet with the area P.D., and Morgan, and Reid will take a look at the recent dump site." He said.


	3. Daytime

--Daytime—

The flight did not take long, and as soon as the wheels hit runway the team separated. Morgan and Reid were led through a small wooded area in a park; there was a shallow grave a crude cross and not much else. The crime scene officers had cleared the scene earlier so the trio could walk the area and get a feel for the unknown suspect.

"What do you see?" Aaron Hotchner asked both agents.

Morgan looked around. "Secluded area, but not isolated. The unsub had to work fast and quietly to avoid being detected."

Reid looked at the burial site. "This is just a dump site; the killing was done someplace else.

It was a statement that was totally obvious; the place was in a semi-populated area, with joggers and people going by. The ground contained no signs of a struggle, and no branches, or shrubs were disturbed.

Reid then inhaled to say more. "There are no signs of anything besides the burial, and once done the unsub made sure to conceal their tracks in and out." He then reasoned. "The unsub no doubt watched this area regularly to figure out what times were the most uninhabited."


	4. Afternoon

--Afternoon--

The regrouped back at the police station; they were given a corner of the room with a cork board. The board was nearly full with pictures of the old, and semi new evidence. Reid was looking at the board as well as at a map, the other were sitting and looking at files.

Morgan commented. "The victim's friends said they went to one place almost habitually, a blood bar called Dante's Inferno."

Hotch looked up. "Initial M.E. reports find signs of torture and finally exsanguinations. Hotch said.

"Too hammered to fight back?" Elle said disbelieving. "I don't know about you but if some guy was pounding stakes into me, I would defiantly be fighting back." She concluded.

Morgan smiled doggedly. "Bet you would." He then got serious. "So the victims were partiers; grabbed, or led by the unsub someplace to get killed."

"Or followed." Jennifer said. "We've seen it before, victims are stalked and before they know it the killer is in their homes or dragging them off someplace."

"No trace of the victims homes being the torture site." Elle said tossing a file on the table. "Also no

Reid looked at the map, then at the evidence, then at another map, and then at more evidence. He reached over J.J. and Hotch, and grabbed a file on the table.

"No here, it's OK, just reach over us." J.J. commented.

Reid was obviously in a fugue state as he worked to put the pieces together. The killer had crossed several state lines, so there was no comfort zone. There was barely even a concrete pattern except for the age of the victims, and their obvious similarities in wardrobe tastes. So a concrete geographical profile could only be done for one thing, the torture site.

Reid then finally spoke. "I've narrowed down the field to a few possible areas. He said and then inhaled deeply. "This city and surrounding areas are over run with old mills and factories that date back to the early 1900's. Now cutting out long distances, and including the area near the last known place the victim departed from, and working in the dumpsite there is only a small area where she could have been taken." Before anyone could speak Reid started in again. "In the area are two mills and a handful of warehouses, but with Garcia's help we narrowed it down to three places."

As soon as he finished everyone's PDA came to life as Garcia sent the addresses to everyone. Hotch split everyone up into duos and sent them off to hopefully find more evidence. Teamed with the local police it did not take them very long to find the right building. It was a dilapidated industrial building; weeds and dirt covered the grounds, on the inside was darkness, rats, bats, and water. Finally in an inner room, they found blood, signs of recent torture. As usual there was little to go on, but the team was good, using their training they took in all the info they found.

"Honestly I have to say I am creeped out by all this." Elle stated.

Morgan grinned and leaned to one side in his chair, he took a sip of coffee. "That's because it's almost Halloween." He pointed at her. "You're letting the obvious ploy of the unsub get to you."

"No it's not that. I agree with Elle; there is something about all this that is unnerving." J.J. added.

Reid looked up with a puzzled look on his face. "Is it still a ploy if it is done year round?" He recalled the briefing on the plane. "Garcia said that victims with the same traits had been found all over, and that times of death ranged over various times."

After trading what they had observed; they soon were ready to announce a profile. Hotchner took the front of the room, media was restricted, J.J. would brief them later.

"The unsub is male between 29 and 45, he's been at this for a while. We know this because he is brazen; day time killings are rare but not unheard of. The unsub is dangerous because he thinks he is performing a deed." Hotch said then moved slightly to the side.

Reid stepped up. "The way the victims are killed are ritualistic; the unsub truly thinks he is purifying evil." He pointed to the pictures. "The silver, the stakes, and the various religious paraphernalia, all point to a crusader type psychosis."

An officer raised his hand. "What are you saying? That our killer is hunting monsters; because all that stuff I've seen in movies."

Reid nodded. "The unsub truly believes he is hunting monsters."


	5. Meanwhile

--Meanwhile—

"Filthy beasts, monsters with human faces; they walk among us. My family for generations has been charged with eradicating every last one of you." The man purred.

The young lady at the other end of his stake trembled and cried causing her heavy make up to streak. He had followed the girl from the club to a house; he waited until dawn and found where she slumbered. The vampire girl was weakest in the sunlight; they all were, her fight was weak. Her words were slurred as she begged, and cried they all did. In the light of day they were no longer powerful; no longer better then humans.

The man raised his hammer as the girl screamed and begged; the hammer fell striking the stake deep into her heart. Blood flowed form the vampire's mouth and chest wound; the mans' work was not yet done.

Outside the house a lone figure stood; a cell phone in the person's hand glowed as a short number was dialed. This wasn't her fight despite all the corpses that had been piled up behind her.


	6. Morning

--Morning—

The team had worked into the wee hours of the night until Hotch ordered them all to sleep. Some slept, but most looked over more evidence while main lining coffee. There was a collective mental cursing as another body had been located. There was a huge difference in that the victim had been left at the torture site and not dumped. The killer had been interrupted, but by whom? They had walked the crime scene taking in the gore and obvious signs of rush, and sloppy mannerisms.

"He was rushed, interrupted, and had no time to stick to the script." Elle commented.

Hotchner flipped open his phone and hit one number. There was a few seconds of dialing and then one rings before a melodic voice crooned in his ear.

"Speak and recognize your Empress of all knowledge." Garcia purred.

Hotch couldn't help but pause a bit thank fully he did not put her on speaker. "Garcia I need you to run through all 9-1-1 calls from early this morning." He said. "We need information pertaining to the case and we need it ASAP."

"As you wish and it will be done my liege." She said and hung up.

The team now had new parameters to add into their existing profile. They learned how the blood had been spirited away for one thing. They also learned a little more into the cycle of the victims.

Morgan started. "We've now learned that the victims are on a night schedule; partiers and third shifters types."

"Vampire type, work or play all night; sleep all day." Elle added nodding.

Reid piped up. "Historically speaking all cultures have a vampire type being. Hollywood has glorified and vilified this genre of person. The unsub is using all the classical vampire hunter equipment. Each has a history but neither applied to killing these beings; most has to do with dead bodies. For instance, garlic was to cover up the smell of the decaying corpse, it never had a precedence of repelling a monstrous being."

Morgan stepped in. "So your saying we're looking for someone who has watched too many monster movies? That's most of the world, brainiac."

Hotch sighed. "Focus, this unsub is hunting, and he has a wealth of night life to choose from. The question is whether the hunter has a target, or is just hunting at random."

Reid's phone rang as the B.A.U team went over the vast amount of data both old and fresh. He looked at the caller I.D; it was Garcia, there was no time to reason why she hadn't called Morgan.

Reid slid the phone open. "Uh Hello"

"Hey there sexy and smart, put me on speaker." Garcia purred.

As soon as she was on speaker; she relayed the information she had just gotten. "We got a hit on the 911 call. The phone is registered to a K.J. Baum."

Morgan looked down. "Please tell me oh Goddess of the infinite info, that you have an address."

There was no answer; it was obvious to the team that Morgan had cosmically wronged Garcia in some way shape or manner. Everyone looked at Reid, who for a moment stood dumbfounded. Spencer Reid was an across the board genius but in common social graces he was lost.

Reid finally got it. "Oh…uh do you have an address, magic woman of…uh….."

"Calm down, acute and really a cute." Garcia said. "I do. The location of the owner is in a place called Putnam, not 45 minutes northeast of your current location. I've sent the address to your PDA's." Garcia continued. "This town is small located in the bosom of an area known as the "Quiet Corners" very idealistic."

With that sniglet of information Garcia threw a few more suggestive complements Reid's way before hanging up. Reid was as red as a cherry as he slid his phone closed.

"Morgan you and Reid find this tipper." Hotch said clearing his throat. "The rest of us will work on what C.S.U picked up from the latest seen. "He ordered


	7. MidDay

--Mid-Day—

The drive to the Northeast part of the state was relatively uneventful.

Reid posed an odd question. "Why do you think Hotch pairs me up with you a majority of the time?"

The pair was heading up an interstate that would exit directly into the town.

Morgan was taken aback slightly. "What do you mean kid?"

"Nothing really, it's just that in a situation I am useless, you're the muscle." Reid reasoned.

The young genius was thinking about all the times he was taken hostage, or beaten up. None of the others had been victimized so much, so why was he able to continue on.

Morgan sat straight. "Don't sell yourself short; with out you we would have never caught most of the people we have caught. I am strength but you…you are like the key."

To most Reid was like a younger brother, but more so to none other then Morgan. It was an odd situation for them both; so mostly they stayed silent. The drive passed swiftly and soon they were at their destination. The house was not too far from the interstate, but it was obvious it had been there for more then a century. On one side of the narrow road was only two turn of the century homes, on the other side were other modern homes. The old stone walls spoke of former farm fields. The fields were now long gone replaced by homes of nearly similar design. The pair passed the house twice until Reid finally spotted the house numbers. The house was old colonial style and there was a car in driveway. The paired moved to the door normally and knocked, but there was no answer.

Morgan looked around. "Car in the driveway."

"It's a small town." Reid said and nodded towards the shed.

They walked across the deck and looked into the windows of the shed; there was a bike and a lawn mower. The pair walked back to the door, and Morgan tried the knob it was unlocked. Now both were thinking the 'unsub' came to eliminate the only witness to his crime. There was no proof to this theory so the two drew their guns and went in.

Morgan shouted. "F.B.I"

There was no answer and no movement. The door opened up into a narrow hall that led into a kitchen. To Reid it was a typical farm house set up, Morgan went right and Reid went left. Both met in another hall with steps that led upstairs

Reid tried once more. "F.B.I. we just want to talk!"

Still nothing, so Morgan went up first. After about six or seven steps Reid followed. The stair creaked and groaned but the pair ascended and reached the second floor. The first two rooms were off to the left both were clear. Morgan signaled Reid to check the other rooms while Morgan headed off to the left.. Reid nodded and headed off into a sitting room, and then to a small hallway there was a bathroom and another bedroom. Both were empty, the pair met in the hall there was one was bed room. Morgan and Reid entered the room; on the bed was an elongated mound and a orange and white tabby cat. As the two entered the room, the cat hissed and refused to remove itself from the mound. Both were hoping this was not the prone form of a dead witness. Morgan moved to the side of the bed, despite the animal there was human hair poking out from under the comforter on the king sized bed. The pair moved in, both were thinking the same thing, but since they had called out twice what else could they think. Morgan signaled to Reid as he grabbed the covers. He fingered the count of three and threw them back; underneath a non-bloody girl lay in a t-shirt and underwear. It only took a few seconds for the girl's eyes open; she sat up and screamed. Despite all the commotion, the cat remained where it perched now it was covered by the bedding. The scream signaled something in both males making them look away as the girl threw the covers back over her. There were several explicatives thrown about before she took the hissing cat into her hands.

Morgan went first. "We're F.B.I., we just want to talk.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled.

Reid looked away but said one thing. "We know you made the call' what did you see?"

"Call, you mean last night?" She questioned. "I thought that it was anonymous, you know safe from I.D." She said.

The cat hissed and growled at them continually, until she tapped the orange tabby on the head lightly. The large animal then sighed audibly and stalked off the bed and out of the room.

Morgan nodded. "Usually that is the right, but we need all the help we can get."

There was silence as Morgan looked over his shoulder, the girl was now covered. The men turned around and looked at the girl who was now rubbing her face; she then sighed and nodded.

"Fine but get out of here, I'll talk to you downstairs." She muttered. "Not going to answer questions in my sleeping togs." She flapped her hand at them.

Later in the den, the trio sat. Reid and Morgan held steaming mugs of coffee while the girl drank a deep red concoction from a square glass.

Morgan hummed as he took another sip. "This has got to be the best cup of coffee I've ever had!"

Reid was nodding and sipping the hot drink; it was one hundred times better then the stuff at well anyplace they've been.

"Um yes…thank you." she said as they drank. "So you wanted to ask me some questions." She finished.

Morgan nodded and lowered his cup. "You made the call, did you see anything more?"

She shook her head, and looked down.

"I saw something suspicious I decided to call it in." She said simply.


	8. Disappointment

--Disappointment.--

With no more to go on Morgan and Reid left, but as they drove back to the highway both were thinking the same thing. That the girl was hiding something; everything she had told them was the truth, there was just something she was holding back.

Morgan thought. "We need to know more, the profile is incomplete."

B.A.U's main muscle leaned to one side and thought, his intuition was itching. Morgan got on his phone and hit a button the phone rang and rang but no one picked up. He sighed miserably and hung up, after a few minutes Reid's phone came to life.

Reid pulled out his phone, "Reid here."

"Hey there sexy and cerebral, I feel you need my services, and as always your wish is my command." Garcia toyed.

Reid looked at Morgan not knowing what the other man was thinking.

Morgan filled him in. "Have her do a search on our witness, see if there are any parallels to our unsub."

Reid played the middle man and Garcia relayed the inquiry.

"I'm on it." Garcia said and hung up.

Reid pocketed his phone. "What ever you did, beg for forgiveness. Statistically speaking she can't stay mad at you forever, but this is obviously bothering you. Remedy it and swiftly is the best option."

Morgan rubbed his face since he could not believe he was getting social advice from Reid. This was turning out to be strange all around.


	9. Morning Oct 29th

--Morning Oct 29th—

The team got very little sleep, once again in the wee hours of the morning another body had been found. This time it was a couple, the M.O. of the killing was the same, this time the unsub had time to complete his routine. The bodies were found sooner because of the location of the graves. The bodies had been buried in a recently closed down dog racing track, the victims were known to frequent goth type night clubs like the rest of the victims. The boy's canine teeth had been filed and shaped into fangs; the pair had both been seen last at a blood bar in Hartford.

"Seems like he's on the move now, why the change in location?" Hotch wondered.

Elle surmised. "I would guess that he has used up the old hunting ground, or he has a better idea of where his target is located."

Morgan theorized. "Or as we've seen a lot, our unsub in an effort to integrate himself in the investigation, is also our only witness."

"I don't think that is the case this time; though the witness is hiding something, she doesn't fit the unsubs profile." Reid offered. "The method and victimology points towards a male unsub." He said.

Morgan's phone chimed to life; he slid it open and was about to speak. "B…"

"Not now, but I did run that match. It's like a road map of Wile E. Coyote following the Road Runner all over the U.S." Garcia stated. "There are some spot were this sicko seemed to have a free for all victim wise. One very sick little puppy." She finished.

Hotch looked alarmed as did the rest of the team. The pieces were now falling into place; the murders now had a motivation. Some where back in time the unsub had a breaking point, a stressor, that placed him on the path of murder.

"Morgan you and Reid go find our witness; see if she is in on this, and if not you'll both be on protection duty." He ordered. "Elle and I will go coordinate with the state police in the northeast area." "He said.

"You guys have to see this." J.J. said and turned on the nearest television.

There in HD was a new report form none other then the 'Quiet Corner' of the state. The report stated that the FBI had come up investigating the recent murders a day before the last bodies were found. It was theorized that the last murders were the killer's way of answering the investigation. This report would no doubt cause a massive panic, and hinder the investigation.

Morgan sighed. "Looks like the cat is out of the bag."


	10. Afternoon Oct 29th

--Afternoon Oct 29th—

Once again Morgan and Reid found themselves in the colonial style house of their only witness to their current case. The bodies were piling up, and Morgan was not in the mood to play games. This time they pounded on the door and she let them in, Derrick wasted no time sitting the girl down, and started an informal interrogation.

He was playing his intimidation card to its full effect. "Every place you go,….uh Miss?"

Just call me K.J." She said.

Morgan continued. Everyplace you go this guy kills which makes us believe either you, are a part of it, ordering it, or are this killer's target." Morgan laid out to her.

"You can't be serious, I don't even know those people, why would I want them dead?!" she said.

Reid piped in. "Power is always a good motivator."

"You know I've seen my share of crime shows, and I know that this is procedure. You both though are WAY off, and I am not involved." The girl looked genuinely puzzled as she looked between the two men.

Morgan leaned over her. "So that leaves you as being the target, and you are telling me that you never noticed the trail of bodies following shortly behind you?!"

"Guys I don't watch the news; most days I barely get a lunch to read the paper, so no, I never knew anything." She said to them both.

Morgan straightened up, "So you won't mind us having a look around?"

"No go right ahead, but I have to get ready for work." She said and stood up.

Morgan went into one room Reid into another; the girl stayed downstairs in the kitchen. Morgan booted up the computer in the den, while it was starting he moved on to the hall, and upstairs. There was a sitting room, and three bedrooms, only one of the bedrooms looked recently used. Morgan was a little unsettled out by the bedroom filled with porcelain dolls; all the glass eyes on him was a bit unnerving. In one closet he found regular clothes, and in another he found more formal attire. In the last closet there was a wealth of what he could only consider as being costumes.

Morgan looked through everything. "All these rooms and only one person living here; seems some one never grew out of playing dress up."

As he came down the creaking stairs he heard Reid exclaim, "Oh my…"

Morgan went through a large living room with a coffee table that could be used as a giant checkers or chess table. The room opened up into a library with floor to ceiling bookcases; a few were filled with DVDs but most of them were lined with books. Reid was currently looking at one book while caressing the spines of some others.

Morgan came up behind him. "What did you find?"

Reid jumped a little. "Oh um nothing probative, but she has a really impressive collection of literature and texts; Chaucer, Dickenson, Dante, Shakespeare, Melville, and more."

Morgan looked around and saw books, but none of them held the enchantment that Dr. Spencer Reid was currently held under.

Morgan touched Reid's shoulder, "Help me look through the basement and attic pretty boy and you can drool over the books when we're done." He started to lead the way. "First though have Garcia dump hack her computer." He said and waited for Reid to call.

Garcia was more then happy to do what Reid asked; she joked and laden him with loving nicknames. Once it was done, Reid looked at Morgan and smiled nervously. The basement was dusty and filled with cobwebs there were some antique furniture covered with dust cloths but once again nothing incriminating. The attic was cluttered with boxes and junk only a few things seemed to be regularly kept clean. One was a Victorian styled dollhouse, with a cast iron stove in its' miniature kitchen. The other was several photo albums kept in a steamer trunk, the book contained old pictures of not only the house but various family members. There was nothing incriminating, so both men could only reason that the girl was not involved in the killings. Morgan went to talk to the girl while Reid went back into the library area.

"Find anything?" She asked.

Morgan shook his head. "You knew that would be the case."

"Believing is seeing, thank you for not making a mess." She said.

Morgan nodded; the house was not clean per se, but last thing it needed was more of a mess from a full search.

"So now what?" She asked.

Morgan sat back, but said nothing. Soon from the other room ring tones sounded off.

Reid came into the kitchen and held his phone out. "You're on speaker."

Morgan looked at Reid, imploring him with a look. It was unusual to use speaker phone especially in front of a potential suspect.

"Gorgeous gray matter, there is nothing. Though I think I am in love though, you have impeccable taste in anime." She said.

Morgan and Reid looked at one another confusion written all over their faces. Both then looked at the girl.

"UH um thanks." The girl said.

Both men were at a loss. Garcia was naturally unique, but this was defiantly different.

"If I could, could I commission you to draw me a punky blond girl, who is computer savvy." Penelope gushed. "She should be full bodied, pink streaks in her hair, flamboyant personality, and smarter then smart." She included.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Baby girl.."

"Oh uh right, I'll contact you on D.A., look for me, code name ." She said and hung up.

Morgan looked at K.J. "Now we play plan C, you now are under the protection of the F.B.I; we'll take you to a safe house…."

"No no no no no" K.J. said. "Absolutely not, you're not even sure I am the target. Listen guys, honestly, this is a small town. You both drove up here in a car that screams feds." she said. "This is a small town; people notice things in a flash." She said.

Both sides tried to reason, but in the end bills need to be paid won the argument.

"I work in a lab, 7pm to 7am, locked doors, and if it makes you feel better you can drop me off and pick me up." She offered. "I will not have my life thrown array on a hunch." She said. "OSHA regulation does not permit us to work alone, so there are always one or two people working with me." She argued.

It was agreed upon, Hotch hated the arrangement, but K.J. would not budge on any other way. So it was set, Morgan and Reid would take the girl to work and pick her up after her shift.


	11. Watching

AUTHORS NOTE: I know I know…all these short blurbs…but the unsubs do get little cameos right before the big BOOM! Bear with me…I'll try to make this as painless as possible…

Thanks to you readers who have read and commented…thank you…your input really does count.

--Watching—

The demon, the creature of night, was close. The fed were leading him right to her door step and they did not even realize it. The others were just spawn, fledglings, evil puppets. His quest had been a long one; he had lost so much over the years. Though with the rise of the blood moon on the witches new years; he knew his trial would end and he would be set free. He would have his revenge for all that he lost, and his tortured soul would be purified.


	12. Morning Oct 30th

--Morning Oct.30th--

It would have been positive to say nothing happened, but in these cases that is not the way things occur. Morgan and Reid spent the night out in a parking lot in Massachusetts in a rather spotty industrial area. The lab was located in and interior space surrounded by a warehouse. Nothing suspicious went on, and when the sun was coming up they were traveling home. Unfortunately the killer did not stop, that afternoon more bodies were found partially buried in a state parks in Connecticut, Rhode Island, and Massachusetts not too far over the Connecticut Border. They knew it was their killer because of the crude cross piercing the victim's chest cavities. The heads were removed and buried 100ft away from the bodies.

Hotch called the team in for a reconditioning of the profile. "Suffice it do say, this is bad. The unsub as escalated, but in doing so he has become very sloppy."

Derrick clenched his fists. "I am so SICK of being one step behind this guy!"

"Reports about the killer are all over the news, and papers. Some killers love coverage; perhaps this is his way of posturing." Elle suggested.

Morgan nodded. "We've seen it before, but I think he's getting sloppy since he did not expect to get caught. So far he's been working mostly under the radar, now there's a witness, and wide spread new coverage." He continued. "For a self misguiding righteous killer, being condemned is another stressor." Derrick reasoned.

Reid looked intently on all the semi-recent evidence; the new items had not been processed yet. He looked from one picture to another, his mind racing through everything he had read. There was something he could not put his finger on, something his mind had not processed and connected yet.

"What is it Reid." J.J. asked.

She recognized the young genius's signs of deep thought; the way his eyes shifter rapidly, his one hand on his lips, and the other near the board. He was working through something; and all his attention was on that at the moment. He was so deep in thought that when his phone vibrated he did not even jump this time.

Hotch looked at the younger man. "What is it Reid?"

"Yea what are you thinking? Let us in on it." Elle implored.

Reid jerked a bit as the voices of the team were starting to get through to him; he blinked a couple of times then took a deep breath. The others always thought that when Reid's mind whirled like this he would forget to breathe.

Reid turned and looked at the others. "I don't know yet." He then grabbed his phone and hit a button. "Hello?"

Everyone looked surprised and then disappointed, but Reid was not one to just say results without full proof.

"I have a feeling you need the well of my infinite knowledge mortal, ask and you shall be rewarded by your Goddess." Garcia said.

Penelope Garcia the resident tech. expert, but deep with in her heart she was also the mother hen of the team. She liked to be kept in the loop, but also she needed to know all her little chicks were in no danger.

Reid had a strange look on his face. "Uh yea. Could you put together a timeline for the murders most notably the earliest ones, and get back to me."

"OOOOOH what are you thinking beautifully brilliant?" She said.

Reid shook his head. "I don't know yet."

Hotchner sighed and touched his forehead. "Let's go over every inch of evidence again; I want to find this guy before he strikes again.

Everyone nodded, and went to work on the evidence at hand. They hashed out ideas about religious psychos who used scripture to justify killing, all the way down to angry youths who watched too many monster movies.


	13. Preparation

--Preparation.—

Devils of the night walked the earth; they looked like normal god fearing people, but really they were monsters inside. He had grown up and had been taught to kill monsters; he was a knight in Gods' army. It was proven that this was Holy work since he had never been caught. In the presence of Holy relics monsters tended to die swiftly and be rendered into dust. The hunt soon would be on again once the night was gone and the day had come. Night time is the monster's playground; these creatures were stronger at that time, so hunting at night was just fool hardy. Tomorrow he would hunt stronger then ever since tonight was the night of the blood moon; his mission would soon come to fruition. He had prayed, cleaned and anointed his weapons, and readied his pack. Everything was set, and it was time to rest until daybreak tomorrow.


	14. PreDawn Oct 31st

--Pre-Dawn Oct. 31st—

The B.A.U team slept in shift and spent the night looking over clues, and evidence. They stuck close to where the last kills were; Garcia contacted them via web cam, every so often with what she had or had not discovered. She had managed to pin point the start of the murder trail; and it was very far away from where they currently resided.

"Don't ask me the how or why, but it all seemed to start there before branching out in this trail type pattern." Garcia stated. "One thing for sure, is that our witness is some how tied into it. I don't believe in coincidences or mojo, but she was there in the same town were this killer's signature seemed to begin." Garcia said rapidly.

Garcia brought up the map; the town she spoke of was in rural Georgia. It was one of those small towns with a church on every corner, expansive cotton and soybean fields, and no doubt little to no cell service.

Aaron Hotchner nodded. "Now we know where the unsub's religious zeal comes from."

"Probably had faith force fed to him all his life, and then all it took was a stressor to make him snap." Elle reasoned.

J.J. wondered. "What would make an otherwise reasonable person, start seeing and killing monsters everywhere?"

"It had to have been something big." Derrick Morgan thought.

Reid was thinking. "Garcia type in accidents, death, or anything largely tragic before the first killings started."

"Nothing yet, no wait! Here is something." Garcia said when she typed in the parameters. "Back in 1990, there was an explosion; the high school in the town was destroyed. It was a Parent teacher night, a faulty furnace or something or other. Everyone died except one person." Garcia read.

Everyone leaned forward since this perhaps was the stressor they were looking for.

Reid looked at the evidence. "Everyone died. Reid looked up. "Garcia were there any relatives who survived because they arrived late or perhaps a witness on scene shortly after the building blew up?"

"Way ahead of you sweet cheeks, I'm looking through police records, and news paper clippings." Garcia purred. "Oh here's something, there was one witness. The father of one of the students, he was running late and arrived in time to see…oh my god." Garcia said. "His name is Benjamin Pastor Wrenfield, his wife and son both died. The report says that he saw one person walking out of the fire like, and I quote, like a demon walking out of the gates of hell." She rapidly said.

Everyone's eyes became focused and intense; this was indeed the break they were looking for. Why no one else had discovered it, would be something they would look into later.

"More disturbing gang is that Mr. Wrenfield was known for liking the hard stuff in excess. He had multiple DUIs along with a handful of drunk and disorderly charges." She read on. "Not exactly the most upstanding parent and he was drunk on the night in question so his statement wasn't taken seriously." She kept going.

Hotch stood up and grabbed his coat and keys. "Where is the girl right now?"

"At work." Elle said. "Even at full throttle we'll be cutting it kind of close." She said.

Everyone else was standing and heading out the door; they had very little time. They would call her on the way there, but everyone knew that they would get no answers. They called the state and city police, and with lights and sirens blaring they sped up the interstate trying to stop another murder.


	15. Here comes the Sun

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to get more of this down; thanks to everyone who commented, and alerted this fic. Thank you so much it helps in so many ways.

---"Here comes the Sun"--

There was always one more thing to do; one last end to tie off, and one last "T" to cross. Those agents were out of their minds, even thought the skinny kid was pretty cute. To her the sexiness came from the intelligence; physically he was nothing a woman looks for in a man. To any female on sight he was hipless, stringy, and a total social misfit. His partner on the other hand was a mainstream hottie, that man was brown sugar wrapped in a muscular body; he was obviously the alpha of the duo. The doctor was alluring in several ways, but her destiny was to be alone. Those pretty thoughts aside, she was angry since once again she had been left to work late. Rush work needed to be finished, and it was the opportune time for the instruments not work correctly. It took hours to get all her work finally done, and how she was ready to go. She turned off the lights and mused at the rising light streaming through the cheap skylights. Everyone else had left, but that was the normal action of her co-workers. Thanks to the tanking economy, no one had gotten raises in years and no one was getting paid overtime. Her thoughts of money, work, and the agents aside it was time to go home. She collected her phone and stuff from her locker and headed out to the warehouse. Once in the depot, she started to head to the door when her phone vibrated and chimed to life.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed since she was startled by the commotion.

She dug her phone out of her bag and answered it; she barely got a word in edge wise when a shooting pain entered her arm. Her hand seized and she dropped her phone. She looked down to see a crudely shaped object jutting from her left upper arm. Blood poured freely from the wound, and the pain was unbelievable. That was the last thing she saw as something stinky hit her head and she was consumed by darkness.

* * *

The team could not get to the warehouse fast enough, and when they arrived there were five police cars on site. The team was now on full alert since their call to the girl had been interrupted; from the noise over the phone it sounded like they would be too late.

Once on scene they noted several officers were milling around, and checking the perimeter. The BAU team leapt out of the SUVs armed with their service weapons and protected by Kevlar vests.

Morgan looked around. "Why are you all still out here?!"

"We were waiting for someone in charge; there are no signs of distress in or outside." The nearest officer reported. "We're currently looking out for signs of a break in, or a compromised door." She concluded.

The metal doors of the building made just busting in with a battering ram impossible, and the loading doors would take too much time to pry open.

"Well while you are out here, the unsub is inside no doubt killing his next victim." Elle spat out.

S.S.A Aaron Hotchner raised his hand to Elle; there was no time to be hostile to the officers on scene.

Just then the officers' radios cracked to life, and informed them that there was an open door around the side. They gathered around the entry way taking in the subtle damage; the door latch was broken and it swung open easily. They opted on using stealth to arrest the unsub, the agents went in first followed by the police. They walked down a short hall that led into an open space. There were tall metal shelves lining the walls all around them; there was a door off to their right. Hotch motioned a team of officers to break off to the right. The rest crept forward until they were confronted by a wide hall and another door. This time Morgan signaled to the officers to check out, and clear the unknown room behind the door. They moved down the hall and stopped as they saw a dark crimson liquid on the floor and dripping down a near by wall. Hotch looked stoically at the blood splatter dripping down the walls crudely labeled Happiness Street, and Joy Avenue.

* * *

There was pain and darkness, and out of the darkness light arose. Some where with in the light was a nauseating stench; the light grew brighter and brighter. It added to the pain in her head and arm. She opened up her eyes slowly and hissed slightly as the brilliance assaulted her pupils. She ran her right hand down her left arm and hit something hard; she pulled it out, and let it fall from her grip. She was in trouble, but she felt only pain. The more aware she became the sicker she felt; finally she rolled to her side and vomited. There was noise behind her and she was forced on to her back.

A gravely voice spoke to her. "Purge yourself of you sins; and perhaps God will be merciful." Wrenfield then ordered. "Open your eyes demon and face your executioner!"

She couldn't open her eyes to wide because of the light streaming into them.

"I'm no demon, you are you sick freak!" She said while trying not to throw up again. "My past may not be clean, but I have made peace with my sins. You and your twisted God can work out your own sins when you see him, which will be well before me." She goaded. "I won't be killed by you; I'm not some helpless drunk eco-goth." She hissed. "..and you are no holy hunter!" she growled.

To be insulted by this monster with a human face was unacceptable. The beast needed to be taught a lesson; to be tortured like it had tortured the souls of so many others.

Wrenfield reached into his arsenal and raised a silver spike into the air. "I cast you back into the pit."

He plunged the weapon down, it cut through skin with a sickening scrunch. Blood immediately pooled around the object; it had not gone in too deep. The creatures had power; that why he came prepared. A few swift hits with the hammer and the stake was forced through tendons, muscles, and bone. The monster screamed, and it was music to his ears. He preached as he retrieved another stake and pounded it into the creature's body. Silver was pure; anointed with holy oil and water, his stakes would assure that 'it' would feel loads of pain.

* * *

The group then heard the scream and a series of sharp sounds; they all looked down the wide hall, and silently they moved forward. The wide passage had doors off to the left but they were all tested and securely locked. They hugged the wall as the wide corridor opened up into another open area; they heard more loud screams and accompanying noises, and they looked around trying to pin point where it was emanating from. Finally all their eyes landing on a space separated by a chain link fence, more noise sounded off and they moved in closer. They could hear voices having a muffled exchange; through the pallets they could see two figures, one upright the second was laying on the floor. A puddle was spreading out around the prone figure; the time for stealth was running out, but they could not get a clear shot thanks to the fence and the shelves. They had to find the gate and find it quickly; Elle spotted the entrance and the team rushed in.

Agents Hotchner and Morgan shouted in unison, "FBI!"

Service weapons aimed the Agents and Authorities, surrounded the unsub and the victim. The man reeked of death, and rotting flesh, and currently he was holding a crudely made weapon above the victim's bleeding body.

The man pleaded, "Let me finish, or this beast will return to kill more innocents."

They preferred not to kill these criminals, but it was obvious that the madness driving this man was massive. They needed to get to the victim, who was lying still with several pikes sticking out of her body. The one he held now was no doubt meant for the center mass area; the target was the heart. Wrenfield reared back and drove the stake downwards ignoring the FBI's threat. Gun fire rang out and echoed around the warehouse; then there was a thud as Benjamin Pastor Wrenfield fell dead. His numerous bullet wounds smoked as he slumped forward over the girl. Elle moved forward with Morgan to pull him off the girl; one of the bullets must have hit an artery because the man was gushing like a burst water balloon.

"Get him off" Elle said as she and Hotch rolled the body on to the floor.

Morgan reached down and felt the girl's neck; there was panic in his eyes as he holstered his gun. "No pulse!"

"We need a medic in here!" Hotch ordered.

The blood on the floor was in stark contrast to the pale concrete floor, and to the alabaster hue of K.J's skin. They needed to perform life saving measures, but the several puncture wounds would make it difficult.

Morgan leaned over KJ and laced his hands on her chest. "Help me kid."

Reid cleared the airway and Morgan did chest compressions as BAU fought once more to save their victim. They worked in tandem until the EMS took over; it did no good as the paramedics could not get a heartbeat. Victim and unsub were pronounced dead on the scene.


	16. Daylight Doldrum

It was ironic that the day was so sunny, and appearing cheerful. Team BAU was wrapping up the last of this case; they were delayed by what they had found in the unsub's vehicle. The car like the man reeked of rotting flesh and waste; but it was literally littered with trash, but with in the junk was notes the unsub had made. There were photos, news clippings, and papers. It was a stinky time line of one man's fall into complete insanity. Despite the stench, Reid wanted to read and look at every last bit of it.

"What are you looking for?" Elle asked while holding her nose.

Morgan moved forward to touch Reid's arm. "Give it up pretty boy, we lost this one."

"It's not that, it's hard to explain." Reid said exasperated.

Something was still gnawing at him, but since the jet was leaving tonight he only had a short time to research.

Hotch stood in the doorway he looked serious. "Then do what you do best Reid, but don't let this curiosity turn into an obsession."

Reid nodded and the others cleared the rather pungent room. Reid seemed to fall into a fugue as he was reading, the only times he was shaken out of his trance was when one of the others roused him about getting food, or exercise. He wouldn't leave his studies; the only thing he took a break for was coffee. Finally the others gave up on him and went off to have their big group dinner before it was time for wheels up. They would bring Reid back some take out and perhaps have fun torturing him about his inability to use chopsticks. As the team left the hotel, the sky was a Technicolor explosion of pinks, orange, and gold. Halloween night was starting to come alive, and suddenly the others felt that nothing would ever be the same.


	17. Halloween Night 1

AUTHOR SAYS: OMG sorry this took SO long to add on too…I should be flogged repeatedly.

* * *

--Halloween Night—

He had perused all the stuff Wrenfield had recorded and collected through his monster hunting quest. Reid sighed as he thought of everyone else having dinner, and being jovial. Most of Wrenfield's notes were gibberish that needed to be deciphered but there were some informative pictures, and scribbling. He wanted more data but Wrenfield was not going to supply anymore answers, and going to the girl's house was out of the question. There was only one last place to go, the morgue, perhaps there would be answers with in the results of the autopsy. He had time to look at the results before wheels up, he pulled out his phone and sent Morgan a message before he left.

There was a form under a white sheet lying prone for a few moments before it started to move. There was a loud echoing thud as her head impacted with a cold smooth metal surface.

"Oh my effing head." KJ growled along with some other choice swears.

This wasn't her first time coming to in a morgue draw, but it was a far cry better then waking up in a mass grave or some other less then favorable situation. Wrenfield the old souse had one thing right about her; she was not normal, but in no way what she a demon. Wrenfield was a sad, drunk, diseased, and dying man who let his guilt turn him into the monsters he was trying so hard to slay. His corpse was in one of the drawers, and there he could harm no one else. Now it was time to leave; wrapping the sheet around herself she kicked the drawer door.

Thump

A door vibrated, shaken by a point of impact.

Thump

Another beat, like a bass drum.

Thump, Thump.

Faster and faster like the chugging of a pump that had been restarted. It kept up, until there was a definite rhythm. At last there came a crash and a metal door swung open, a metal tray rolled out and stopped. She found some scrubs on a near by chair and a lab coat on a peg near by. She pulled on the clothes slowly since her whole body was a fire in pain. Nothing it seems was going her way tonight, she was in immense pain, bleeding, and on top of the pain she was starving. Sating her hunger would have to wait since her priority was getting out of the hospital. Her steps were very unsteady, and she stumbled a lot as she headed out the swinging door

Reid got to the hospital and rode the elevator down to the morgues basement, there was time to look at the M.E. report and then get to the airport, hopefully there was something more then peanuts waiting for him on the jet. Once out of the elevator his steps echoed crisply on the polished floor. He turned to push open and enter the morgue just in time for the doors to swing open and catch him in the hand and head. Reid staggered back until his back met the wall, his hand was throbbing and so was his brow.

"Oh um sorry." A voice said to him.

Reid looked up only to see a white and blue flash run down the hall away from him. It was a person in a lab coat that seemed to be in an awful hurry. Reid did not think much of it since he wasn't really hurt, just surprised. He shook his head and hand and headed into the morgue. There was an open draw, and a discarded sheet on the floor. Reid looked around for an attendant but no one seemed to be around at the moment. The only contrast to the white room bathed in fluorescence was a red gob on the swinging door. Reid took a sample and then went to find the M.E.


End file.
